1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording head included in a recording apparatus which conducts recording on a recording medium by ejecting liquid, and to a manufacturing method of the recording head.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an ink-jet head including a piezoelectric actuator having: a piezoelectric sheet extending over a plurality of pressure chambers; a plurality of individual electrodes disposed on a surface of the piezoelectric sheet so as to face the respective pressure chambers; and a common electrode disposed so as to face the individual electrodes via the piezoelectric sheet. The piezoelectric actuator has, on a surface thereof, a plurality of bumps electrically connected to the individual electrodes or the common electrode. These bumps are respectively bonded to a plurality of lands disposed on a portion of a flat cable which is near one end thereof. The flat cable has a wiring pattern formed thereon, of which traces are respectively connected to a plurality of terminals and connected to a driver IC.
When the other end of the flat cable is pulled upwardly during a printer manufacturing process or the like, a force is exerted to bonded points between the bumps and lands in a direction that the lands are separated from the respective bumps. As a result, a land may be separated from a corresponding bump. As a technique to prevent this event, for example, there has been known a technique of covering a surface of the flat cable with a cover film to fix the flat cable to a surface of the actuator unit so that a plurality of terminals connected to the flat cable are exposed.